


我的邻居好像是拍钙片的

by UtennyamaOxy



Series: 我的邻居好像是拍钙片的 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Daily Life/日常向, Gay Video/钙片, M/M, Wine/轻微酒后情节
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtennyamaOxy/pseuds/UtennyamaOxy
Summary: 突如其来又写了一年有多的小脑洞……算是小练习请多指教第一话





	1. 第一话

**Author's Note:**

> 突如其来又写了一年有多的小脑洞……  
> 算是小练习  
> 请多指教
> 
> 第一话

梁膺深吸了一口气，敲了敲面前的门。  
忐忑了好一会儿，主人林定才终于把门打开。  
林定：“有什么事吗？”  
梁膺露出些许心虚的微笑，把手里拿着的东西向前一伸：“你的盘子昨天落在我那了，我洗干净了的。“  
林定接了过来：“麻烦你了，谢谢。”然后转身就要把门关上。  
“等一下！”梁膺按住门，顺势挤了半个肩膀入门，急忙道，“你在赶我走吗？“  
梁膺觉得林定的语气比昨天冷淡了许多。  
然而林定心中警铃大作，却依旧冷着张脸问：“还有什么事麻利点讲。“

昨天林定下班后，顺道去超市买了些鸡块回来油炸，打算弄好了拿去给邻居尝一尝。尽管林定不喜欢讨好别人，但处理好邻居关系总是必要的——大概。  
这小区离林定上班的地方不远。虽然不是市区中心，交通倒是还算方便，小区周围的配置也还算齐全。林定入住后，发现这小区里大多是带着小孩的老人家，平常也还算安静吧。然而一个月以来，林定还没和邻居们打过招呼，如果他母上在这的话，绝对会把他说教一顿。  
其中一户邻居就是一个带着大胖小子的老太太，放学回来后经常奶声奶气地背诵着唐诗宋词。而另一户邻居，林定几乎都没见过——如果不是偶尔听到走廊上的脚步声，他真的会怀疑那一户没有人住。  
油炸好的鸡块终于出锅，他捞起鸡块分到两个盘子里。  
先是老太太那一户。林定说明来意后，老太太便打开防盗门热情地说了一番客套话，随后那个小胖子也高高兴兴地抓起鸡块咀嚼起来。相互道别后，林定才转向另外一户。  
不知道是个什么样的人呢？  
林定莫名怀着些紧张的心情，敲了敲门：“你好，我是住在隔壁的。“

屋主打开了房门，笑道：“您好，有什么事吗？“  
林定看到屋主的脸，心脏差点漏跳一拍。  
好漂亮！！！！！！  
但片刻后他突然反应过来，刚刚那似乎是男人的声音。  
……？那……算了，还是好漂亮。  
林定回神，道：“也没什么事，就是来打个招呼，以后邻里多关照？“  
“好啊，多关照。”屋主客气地笑道，随后问：“你手里那是什么，挺香。”  
“炸鸡块，算是见面礼。”林定稍稍将盘子往上托了托，好让屋主的视线不被防盗门挡住，“赏个脸尝尝？”  
他爽朗地笑道：“有幸了，请进吧。”

呃……为什么我要跟着他进来了？  
不对，应该是说为什么他让我进去了？？  
我不是送餐小哥……吗？？？  
过了门厅，林定收起满头问号，稍稍环顾了一下室内。家具很少，甚至连餐桌都没有，若不是有划分空间的屏风和一些墙面装饰，以及角落里整齐堆起来的好几个纸箱，这客厅或许会显得特别空荡。  
“坐那里就好。”他指了指茶几旁的半环形沙发，然后打开小冰箱拿出几罐啤酒。  
？  
林定：“我寻思着这让还不熟的人进家里来喝酒……你是不是有点心太大了。”  
屋主：“喝了不就熟了嘛。“  
他拿着啤酒走过来，咣啷咣啷往桌上一放，一屁股坐下来。  
“你叫什么名字？“他问，”我是梁膺，‘义愤填膺‘的’膺‘。“  
“林定，‘安定‘的’定‘。”  
两个人闲聊着喝着啤酒吃着鸡块，让林定不由得想起他大学的某一段颓废时光里，某个室友也像这样漫无边际地闲聊着，陪他度过一个个无所事事的夜晚。自那以后，极少有这样的事情。  
梁膺说这小区里住的近的青年太少，没有一个能饮酒夜谈的人。林定估摸着是梁膺留他喝酒的原因。  
鸡块将要见底了，而此时梁膺点的外卖也恰好送上门来。下酒菜得到了补充，两个人更是聊到很晚。但那个最初提出要喝酒的家伙却并不太能经得起酒精，一两罐下肚，已显得有些昏昏沉沉。  
林定汗颜道：“你好像不太能喝。”  
梁膺索性趴在桌上，晃了晃手里的易拉罐：“嗯。”  
梁膺喝酒也慢，虽然姿势看上去很豪爽，实际上是一小口一小口啜着喝的。毕竟还是有挺多人不喜欢啤酒的味道。  
林定慢慢咀嚼着下酒菜，撑着脸看梁膺，梁膺也一脸喝醉酒了的傻笑抬眼看着林定。酒精把梁膺的皮肤醺得绯红，飘忽的视线似有似无地徘徊在林定身上。略微敞开的T恤领口莫名地显出一股淫靡的感觉来。  
……  
林定觉得自己该走了，于是开口道：“我要走了？要扶你回床上还是你就这样趴着？“  
梁膺在臂弯里晃了几下脑袋，闷声道：“扶朕就寝。“  
噗嗤？  
“手臂抬起来。”林定见他没力气举起手臂，只好搂住他的肩，扶他站起来才拉住他的手臂搭在自己肩上，“卧室在哪？”  
“嗯……那边。”他指了一个房间。  
“扶稳了。”林定开始半拖着他走向那个房间。梁膺比林定个头小，看上去撑着他的肩有点吃力。  
“好难走……”梁膺小声嘀咕了一句，“你就不能背我吗……”  
“不行，你又不是脚断了。”林定斩钉截铁道，“到了到了，再撑会儿。”  
一到床边，林定把他从身上卸下来，随即梁膺也整个人歪斜在床上。头碰到床的同时梁膺发出一声吃痛的呜咽。  
“……“鬼使神差般，林定俯下身，伸手去给梁膺揉脑袋。梁膺的头发又细又软，被薄汗散乱地粘在面部和颈间，留到这个长度稍微眼一晃都会觉得是个女孩。身下的梁膺半垂着眼，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。  
林定觉得不太妙。“不疼了吧。“他试着把手从梁膺头下抽出来。谁知他随着林定的手一同起来，捉住林定的手开始亲吻。  
……？？？  
“梁膺你干嘛……？“他下意识往后退，却发现梁膺的脚缠着他的腿，让他动弹不得。  
梁膺没有说话，只顾着亲吻那只给他轻揉的手。林定感到手心传来一阵湿润，随即是指缝间的轻舔，再到大拇指被整个含入梁膺湿热的口腔中。  
“喂……梁膺！“  
林定用力把手抽了出来，拉出一道银丝。动作太大再加上情况不妙弄得林定心里一阵慌乱。而梁膺抓住这机会抱住林定的双腿，把鼻尖蹭在林定的裆部。  
………………………………………………？？？？？？  
兄弟冷静啊！！！  
“我想要……“  
梁膺把嘴隔着裤子覆在林定的裆部，抬眼打量林定的神情，与此同时，那两片妖孽的嘴唇还轻轻蹭着林定的命根。  
“你的好像好大……“  
要疯了要疯了要疯了……林定内心高喊不妙，梁膺那眼神尤为欲求不满，那作死的嘴唇似被欲火烧得殷红。  
眼下那人就快要扯下自己的裤子了，林定猛地把人一推，自己往后靠到墙上平复混乱的呼吸。  
“梁膺，你这酒品不行。“他强作冷静道，“你常和别人滚床的吗？”  
“我要是说是的话，你会不会不跟我做了……”迷迷糊糊的声音传了过来，梁膺还稍稍侧了侧身。  
”什么鬼话……我要走了，帮你把灯关了吧。“  
“呜呜……不要走……”  
不理会梁膺的胡话，林定啪地一下关上灯，逃也似地回到自己家里。


	2. 第二话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本想周末更新的……但是明天有很多事情要做，所以先提前发叭

经常和人滚床单？？？  
怎么我还会遇到这种事的？？？  
满头问号的林定回到家，一下子瘫在沙发上。脑子里开始重复着刚刚极其具有视觉冲击力的画面。  
怎么好像被打上马赛克了呢……  
林定扶额闭上眼，画面又重新变得清晰起来.。如果刚刚没有那点残存的理智，谁顶得住啊！！！  
感受到胯下的异样，他睁眼瞥了瞥自己的，一群羊驼从心里跑过。  
“……你丫的梁膺……“

脑子里太过混乱，以至于没有注意到一旁撒娇卖萌的暗影。它一脸不爽地爬起来，朝着林定的脚踝咬了一口。  
“啊！好痛！”  
林定这才回过神，把气呼呼的黑猫抱起来，试图给它顺毛来平复它的不满。  
然而。  
现在估计最需要被顺毛的家伙是林定才对……。  
他举起不愿正脸看他的暗影，问道：“你说梁膺是给给吗？”  
暗影：“……喵。“  
“你觉得我是给给吗？“  
暗影：“喵。“  
？  
林定放弃追问了，他在内心暗吼着“梁膺你个妖孽“收拾了一下衣服去洗澡。

“嗯……昨天的事情，很对不起。“  
他慢慢挤进来，把门压在背后。气氛随着这句话一下子尴尬起来，林定转过头进了厨房，不明不白地应了一句“嗯“。梁膺紧随其后，像个做错事的孩子一样站在厨房门口：“是我喝醉了，对不起对不起……”  
“行了……”  
林定正低头量米，余光一瞥那个似耷拉着犬耳的梁膺，委屈的神情令林定不由得心生怜意，随即又板着脸说道：“知道自己酒品不咋好就别随便喝啊。”  
梁膺猛地点了点头，发现林定量米的手停在米缸里。  
林定：“嗯？说完了吗？”  
梁膺：“呃……嗯。”  
林定：“我不小心多量了米，你留下来一起解决吧。”

说完之后还站在那里不是想蹭饭是想干什么？这么想着的林定把淘好的米放进电饭锅，按下电闸。然而他发现梁膺还站在门口，这才反应过来刚刚可能一直被盯着。  
“……你去客厅坐着等我吧，我不喜欢别人盯着我做饭。“  
这种说辞，大多是赶人走的借口。但话又说回来，如果被梁膺那样摸不清情感的视线盯着做饭的话，估计林定也会有点紧张了。  
“啊，好。“  
随即梁膺乖乖地坐到沙发上去了。正睡着懒觉的暗影警惕地抬起头，与梁膺四目对视。

从厨房飘出来的食物香气把梁膺吸引了过去。林定看到梁膺馋着嘴过来，笑道：“盛饭吧，做好了。”  
“好！”  
梁膺拿起电饭煲旁准备好的碗和饭勺，把饭均分成两份装到碗里，屁颠屁颠地放到饭桌上摆好，又返回厨房帮忙端菜。  
天知道梁膺是多久没吃一顿热饭了。  
等林定在暗影的碗里放好了猫粮之后，才坐好吃饭。  
梁膺：“你家猫挺友好的。“  
林定惊讶地问道：“是吗？它对陌生人好凶的。“他转头看了看在一旁啃着猫粮的暗影，暗影恰好也抬头瞪着他。  
林定瞥了一眼坐在对面含笑的梁膺，似乎明白了什么。  
……美人的诱惑？？  
林定：“可能他也觉得你太漂亮了吧。“  
梁膺乐了，笑道：“也？“  
……  
林定：“吃饭。“  
三菜一汤，很普通的清炒菜心、蒸排骨和土豆丝，外加冒着热气的枸杞肉丸清汤。然而对于吃腻了外卖的梁膺来说却是久违的美味了。  
“好吃吗？“林定被对面狂夹菜的人逗笑了，”慢点啊，别像个饿鬼一样的。“  
梁膺顾不上回话，仓鼠脸点了点头，把碗从嘴边放下来慢慢咀嚼嘴里的饭菜，良久才呼出一口气，道：“你做得真的好吃……”  
林定点点头：“这夸奖我收下了。“  
梁膺笑道：“啊？你就不能谦虚一下吗！“  
两个人你一句我一句地聊着，像是恢复到昨天饮酒夜聊时的状态，但更多的时候是梁膺在说，林定在听。或许梁膺并不是那样经常和别人发生肉体关系的人，只是昨天喝醉了乱来罢了，林定如是想到。  
林定：“说起来……你平常在家都做什么事情？总觉得你好像很少出门……之前我还以为你那里没人在住的。”  
梁膺：“经常是在睡觉就是了，偶尔看看视频偶尔看看书，差不多就这样。”  
林定：“哈……好单调。那，工作呢？”  
梁膺顿了顿，垂下眼道：“分配得不多，总之。”  
林定看他有些不太愿意提起工作的样子，便也不再询问。分配得不多的话，一个人总归是有点无聊了。  
林定良久道：“啊……如果你在家无聊，不嫌弃的话也可以到我这里来。我是非常规律的朝九晚六的，晚上一般都在。”  
梁膺愣了愣，随即弯起眉笑道：“这是允许我蹭饭的意思吗？我会常来的。”  
……  
不是这样曲解的啊喂！！  
林定撇撇嘴，碗边出现他¬¬无处安放的拳头。


	3. 第三话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为比较日常所以太碎的部分给略写了，请不要介意……

林定和梁膺熟悉得很快，毕竟梁膺几乎每天晚上都会过来蹭饭。但林定当然也不会让他白蹭，比如说在林定上班的时候让梁膺过去照顾暗影。不久之后，暗影的铲屎重任就交到了梁膺手里。  
然而这天却发生了点不一样的事情，是对于林定的。  
林定给梁膺发消息说：“今天我要去我姐那里一趟，不太确定什么时候回来。你过来帮我照顾暗影吧。”  
梁膺：“[OK]”  
梁膺：“那你要回来了就告诉我一声。”  
林定：“好。”

林安住在市中心，离林定稍微有点远，从他那里过去要大概一个小时。市区总归是热闹一点，林安的许多朋友也在这里住，这大概是她当时决定住在这里的原因了。  
林定过去了才知道是过去吃狗粮的。简单来说就是，林安带了男友来见家人。  
林安：“先给你认识认识，之后我再去爸妈那边。”  
简单的自我介绍过后，易峻熙载着姐弟俩到餐馆吃午饭。刚落座不久，梁膺就发来一条消息。  
梁膺：“林，我饿了[黑猫流泪]。”  
林定觉得一坐下就用手机好像有点不太礼貌，但林安笑道：“你回吧，别让你小女朋友等着急。”  
林定一下子羞红了脸：“我没有女朋友啊！”  
既然得到了许可，林定也不再遮掩了，划开屏幕回复梁膺：“中午我回不来。冰箱里有冷冻包子，你会蒸吧？”  
梁膺：“应该会。”  
林定：“……别炸了我厨房就行。嫌干的话锅里有点粥，你弄热来喝吧。”  
梁膺：“不会炸的啦！！！”  
林安正和易峻熙点单的空档，捕捉到自己老弟嘴角一丝不易察觉的微笑，暗想：“还说不是小女朋友呢。”

总算是度过了一餐饭的时间，三个人在街区聊着天闲逛。不过逛着逛着林定就脱离了，因为……狗粮吃不下了。  
林定小小地抱怨道：“受不了受不了，我自己去逛逛。”  
林安大笑着说：“去吧去吧，哀家就不留你了。等下记得回来。”姐弟俩又瞪了一会儿眼，林定才走开。  
易峻熙：“这样会不会不太好。”  
林安笑着拍了拍他的肩：“怕什么，他又不是小孩子了。你在我弟弟这大概是过关了。”

而此时的林定正一个人晃荡的时候，突然看见一家店的墙上贴着一张尺寸不小的海报，上面那张脸甚是眼熟……  
“……这他妈不是梁膺吗？？？”  
林定好奇地走进那家店，站到海报面前看。  
这张脸真是越看越像梁膺。  
“R18”“DVD”的标识让林定猛然意识到这是一家成人音响店，海报上赫然印着“游戏双龙”四字。  
……？  
感受到老板娘意味深长的微笑，林定迅速记下主演的名字，急匆匆地溜出了店门。

看到弟弟出现在约定好的北门前的人行道上，林安摇下车窗向他招手。  
一路上林定都没怎么讲话，只顾着查那个钙片的主演。而易峻熙从后视镜里看到他脸上不断变化的神情，一时也有点担心。  
我不会被这位弟弟讨厌了吧……易峻熙有点欲哭无泪。  
而林定仍然处在还没恢复过来的状态之中，与梁膺第一天见面的场景又浮现在脑海里。可是关于那个主演的信息却少之又少。  
“哈……”林定叹出一口气。  
上电梯时，易峻熙悄悄给林安发了条消息：“你弟弟刚刚在车上好像不太舒服，一会儿你问问他？？”  
林安：“好。”她转头看了一眼心事重重的林定，一进门就把他拉到房间里聊天。  
“老弟，你怎么了？易峻熙有哪里做得不好尽管和姐说。”  
“啊……”林定这才意识到，刚刚自己的表情有多让未来姐夫担心，“不是他的事情，是别的事情。”  
“噢……”林安往后一靠，稍稍放松了一些，拍了拍弟弟的肩膀道，“是什么事情？愿意和姐聊聊吗？”  
林定沉默地看着她，他突然想到林安还没有出来住的时候在她电脑里看到的一些钙片，当然后来姐弟俩也坦诚相见了，两人的关系并没有因此而变差。  
或许林安会知道那个演员……？  
林定抿了抿嘴，打开刚刚的搜索页给林安看，问道：“姐，你知道这个人吗？”  
林安有些惊讶：“知道啊，怎么了？”  
林定：“我搜不到更多的信息了，我想问问你知道他一些什么？”  
“……”林安有些汗颜，弄了半天原来只是因为老弟搜不到一个钙片演员的信息而已吗，“他出演得少，不太出名，当然搜不到什么。……你怎么会想到要找这个演员？”  
“我想问问你知不知道他的本名？”林定直接无视了最后那个问题。  
“梁膺，‘义愤填膺’的那个。”  
……？  
？？？？？  
“啊……”  
“你怎么了？喜欢上人家了？？”林安看他的表情有点古怪。  
林定不满地给她的右手臂来了一拳：“怎么可能！开什么玩笑！”林安哈哈笑着歪着身子去翻她的音像。  
“你想看的话，给。”  
“什么？”林定接过来一看，是梁膺的四五张碟，“我不要！！”  
“你就拿着吧。”林安夺过林定的背包，把它们塞了进去。随即拉着他站起来推他去房门外。在易峻熙懵逼的视线中，林安把挣扎的林定推出了家门。  
室内安静了下来。  
“……怎么了？”易峻熙汗颜问道。  
林安一屁股坐下，靠在易峻熙肩上缓缓道：“我还以为是什么事儿呢……原来是喜欢上男人了。”  
易峻熙：“……？”

被塞了一背包碟片的林定可怜兮兮地被赶出来之后，一脸无奈地走去地铁站。只要一想到包里是什么东西便浑身不自在。  
啊，为什么会这样。  
虽然林定也不是没有看过钙片，高中的时候受一个人的怂恿，也找过一两个片来看过。但老实说，没有什么特别的感觉，因为一上来就突然做爱了，虽然可能是按照剧本来演的，果然还是觉得太奇怪了。  
但……怎么说呢，当知道主演就是住在自己隔壁的梁膺时，即使不是厌恶，却莫名觉得有点不愉快。  
而且一想到刚刚想起的那个人，感觉更不愉快了。  
一个小时闹心的车程，下了地铁后，林定告知梁膺自己快到家了。


	4. 第四话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 清明节快乐。  
> 放假回家之前紧急打开一波电脑……  
> 这周更两话。

收到消息的梁膺立刻直起身，迅速给了林定回复：“啊！我以为你晚餐不回来！我已经点了外卖了[黑猫流泪]”  
“噗。”林定笑了笑，把手机放回口袋接着往家里走。

“梁膺，开门。”林定敲了敲。门很快被打开，扑上来的是梁膺的怀抱。  
“啊啊啊你终于回来了！！外卖好难吃——”梁膺抱着林定的脖子蹭，片刻后突然发现林定整个身子都僵住了，才尴尬地放开他，“呃！没忍住抱歉抱歉。”  
林定关上门：“你外卖来了吗？”他往饭桌瞥了瞥，发现有一份已经吃完了的外卖，还有一份刚打开放在座位前。  
梁膺答：“嗯，刚吃两口。”  
林定看梁膺回到饭桌前，自己进了厨房。原本装着粥的锅洗得干干净净，垃圾桶里也的确有两三片蒸笼纸。看来是分量太少以至于中午也点了外卖吃。脑子混乱了一路的林定实在没什么胃口吃饭，于是拿出一块面饼出来煮。

当林定把一锅面端出厨房时，梁膺已经吃完收拾桌面了。感受到梁膺存在感极强的视线，林定叹了口气，道：“只准吃一口。”  
看着梁膺摇着尾巴接过筷子和汤勺的模样，林定的嘴角不自知地上扬了起来。  
梁膺吸溜了一小口面汤，道：“怎么这么淡，你今天没胃口吗？”  
林定愣了愣，猛然想起今天知道的事情，面前人就这么皱眉盯着自己，让他不免有点内心发毛。“啊……中午吃太油腻了，就想吃清淡一点。”  
“这样啊。”梁膺舒开眉笑了笑。就在梁膺夹起面撅着嘴吹凉的时候，林定的电话响了。  
他瞥了一眼号码，顿时所有的郁闷和不爽都聚集在心头。梁膺看他这么久不接，忍不住问道：“不接的话要不要挂掉？”  
林定：“不用。”  
然而来电者并没有取消的意思，手机仍在一刻不停地震动着。在梁膺开口之前，林定站起身，道：“等我一会儿。”说罢拿起手机和背包往房间走去。

“喂。”  
“林定，你终于肯接我电话了？”另一头的人夸张地叹了一大口气，仿佛能看见他往椅背上靠的惬意姿态，“这个时间点你总不会在洗澡吧？难道说在泡妞？”  
林定皱了皱眉：“不要装得和我很熟的样子。”  
“你真绝情……”那人拉长了音调，带上些抱怨的情绪，又道，“猜猜我今天为什么找你？”  
“你除了想让我难受，还能因为什么来找我呢？不大可能是为了让我开心吧？”林定拉开衣柜门，盘腿坐下，“但很可惜，你的想法以后都很难实现了。”  
“……”那头沉默了一会儿，听林定窸窣着拉开拉链，道，“十一月我要和一个女孩儿结婚了。“  
“噢，挺好。”林定从背包里拿出林安给他的碟片，在衣柜里放好，“没别的事了？”  
听到他冷淡又毫不在乎的语气，那头的人心中的失落又增添了不少：“请柬我会发给你的，我希望你来。”  
“免了，别来扰我。”说罢，林定挂断了电话，拉好衣柜门出了房间。

从林定出来的那一刻开始，梁膺的视线就一刻都没离过他。“……怎么了？”林定忍不住问道，“你可不能再要了，我一口都没吃着呢。”  
然而看到梁膺努了努嘴唇又什么都说不出的样子，林定也猜到了几分，于是问道：“你很好奇吗？刚刚那个电话。”  
梁膺轻轻点了点头，他早就注意到林定回来后不对劲的气息，刚刚那个电话更是直接把林定周围的空气降到冰点。尽管林定极力在他面前掩饰着这些情绪，但梁膺心里也清楚得很，自己作为外人实在是无权过问，怎么想都是白操心。  
“我怕我会迁怒给你，先放一放吧。”林定咽下一口面，“以后有机会再告诉你。”  
暗影凑过来，在梁膺和林定的脚边打转。梁膺把它抱起来，垂下眼抚弄它的毛发。林定看暗影乖乖地被抱在腿间，暗暗想着它以前一被抱就抓狂的模样，笑骂了一句：“到底谁才是你铲屎官啊。”  
梁膺抬眼向林定弯眉一笑，对暗影说：“你爸爸吃醋了，他不让我和你玩。”  
“嗷呜——”暗影侧过头来，向林定瞪了瞪眼。  
“……？”林定很受伤，“从明天起你的小鱼干没有了！没！有！了！”说罢收拾好锅碗筷到厨房，不理会暗影抱怨的呼声和梁膺的轻笑。

洗净锅碗，林定正把它们放回原位，余光瞥见梁膺走进厨房。  
林定：“怎么了？要帮忙的话，我已经洗完了……”  
身后传来的温度和环住他的腰的双手中断了林定的话语，一股莫名的情感涌上心头，却又让他的身体有些僵硬。  
“我听人说拥抱的话会让人心情变好……”梁膺沉沉的声音从林定后背传来，伴着说话时头部的轻轻晃动。  
林定转过身来，凝视梁膺收敛起目光垂下头，好似耷拉下两只犬耳。林定心一动，抬起手揉了揉面前这颗脑袋。  
“……谢谢了。”  
几缕黑发随着林定的动作垂下来，他停下来，帮梁膺理顺被揉乱的头发，将那几缕别在梁膺耳后。  
一道黑色的身影从厨房门口经过，又折回来停住。两人齐刷刷转头，见暗影盯了一会儿又若无其事地走过，一股羞耻的气息顿然在厨房里弥散。  
“暗影——”  
梁膺趁势跑开，留下同样羞耻的林定在厨房。他举起手呆呆地看着，刚刚的手感似乎还未褪去。  
诶，这是什么感觉啊。


	5. 第五话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part2 of 清明节双更

那之后的几天，林定与梁膺的相处都莫名有一丝尴尬。但兴许梁膺还算健谈，尴尬的气息很快消失殆尽。  
这天林定醒来时，发现离上班打卡时间还有十分钟。从床上一跃而起，匆匆忙忙洗漱完穿好衣服，紧赶慢赶到了公司门口，却发现里面空无一人。  
“怎么回事？”林定自忖着看了一眼公司群，这才发现原来是老板家里有喜事赶回家，给全员工放了一星期的假。总算弄清楚状况的林定下了电梯，带着点轻快的心情回家。

林定给梁膺发消息问：“早安，起来了吗？”  
梁膺：“刚醒。你不是上班吗？”  
林定发了个截图给梁膺：“老板当爷爷了，放了七天假。”  
等了一会儿，见梁膺没回复，估摸着可能还在刷牙洗脸，于是又发去一条：“早餐有着落了吗？来我家吧。”  
当林定走到家楼下的时候，正看见梁膺在楼上向他招手。林定一笑回应，加快了步子爬上楼梯。

梁膺看着林定带着喘走到面前来，笑道： “我刚刚在那晃了好久的手你才看到，我差点要吼你的名字了。”  
林定掏出钥匙：“幸好在你叫之前我抬头看到了。”  
屋内光线很暗，梁膺径直走到阳台门前，“哗”地一下拉开窗帘，问：“你起晚了？窗帘也不拉开。”  
林定抱起暗影，吸了一会儿说：“是起晚了。”  
梁膺：“嗯——？”  
很明显，梁膺在好奇为什么林定会起晚。在他认识林定这么三五个月以来，林定明显是个作息非常规律的人。更何况林定的工作本来就很轻松，根本不可能有加班的情况。  
“……”林定放下暗影，它便往梁膺那边去，“昨天在清理电脑里的文档，弄得有点晚。”   
然而林定怎么可能告诉他真正的原因呢，那可是在看梁膺的片儿啊！  
“噢——”梁膺看着林定似有些心虚地往厨房里逃，也不再追问些什么，拿起逗猫棒和暗影玩。

其实昨晚林定并没有打算看的。  
昨天洗完澡后，林定正好收到林安给他发的消息，询问林定有没有看梁膺的片子。  
林定：“还没啊。”  
林安：“怎么不看呢！梁膺的腰是真的好看，爆炸安利你。”  
林定：“……？？？”  
林安：“不说笑了。老弟，爸妈说让你下个星期和一个女孩子谈对象，”  
林定吃了一惊，在洗衣机前放下脏衣篮：“他们急什么……我才22呢。”  
林安：“谁知道呢，不知道是不是因为你以前的事情，他们还蛮担心的。”  
林定又一惊：“姐……原来你也知道的吗……？”  
林安：“我是你姐，这么大的事我怎么可能不知道啊。”  
真不想回忆起来。林定不知道该怎么回复，便将手机放在一旁。  
林安：“虽然不是说你和女孩子处对象就不会遇到那样的人……总之我还是会有点担心你。”  
林定：“我知道的啦。”  
林安感觉到林定无心谈起这事儿，便说：“好吧，你早点睡。”  
他没再回复。倒好洗衣液，按下洗衣机的开关，拎着脏衣篮返回浴室。  
“……”他捧起冷水，往自己脸上猛地一拍。  
最近那人怎么总是来刷存在感呢。林定摸了摸脖子，那道已经消了的疤似乎又有点隐隐作痛。  
烦死了。林定暗骂道。

心情烦躁的林定打开衣柜，拿出第二天准备上班穿的衬衫，一低头看见梁膺的碟片。麻木之中，像是有个声音在催促着他：  
“看吧。”

“同样的包子……怎么你蒸的就这么好吃啊？”  
梁膺夹起一个包子，小心翼翼地咬了一口之后问道。  
林定脱下外套，准备走进房间：“大概是你不会蒸吧。”  
“过分啊！！”他的视线随着林定跟过来，“等等，你转过来一下。”  
“怎么？”  
林定转过身，靠着墙疑惑地看着他。。  
梁膺目不转睛地盯着林定，把他盯得莫名其妙。那视线在林定身上反复窜动，随后他发现，梁膺的耳根全红了。  
“没事了，你去吧。”  
他像是突然回过神来一样，低下头大口啃包。林定一脸问号地走进房间，换上居家服。  
等他换好出来，外面已经没人了。碗旁边压着张字条，说“我下午有事要出去，先回去补觉啦”后面又跟了个笑脸。  
？  
不明状况的林定拾好碗筷，准备开始这个突如其来的假期。


End file.
